In areas such as tourism, research and measurement or solar photovoltaic power generation, it is often necessary to set up aquatic floating platforms in lakes, reservoirs and the like. For example, a solar panel can be set up on an aquatic floating platform to generate electricity. In addition to obtaining electricity, the aquatic floating platform can effectively save land resources.
This type of floating platform may fluctuate with the water level. However, as the floating platform faces a drop in the water level, the bottom of the floating platform often gets stuck in the wet soil at the bottom of the water. If there has been a long period of water shortage, the soil will dry up and become hardened. As a result, the floating platform may be firmly stuck in the soil. With a subsequent rise of the water level, the buoyancy provided by the floating platform alone is not enough to allow the floating platform to break free and detach from the consolidated soil without external help, which will cause damage to the things carried on the floating platform when they are immersed in the rising water.